Supernatraul-heros
by BatFormer1138
Summary: What happens if two of the young justice hero's aren't what they seem, who will find out? will the team accept them? Suck at summary! sorry! Vampire!Roy and Vampire!Wally along with others
1. Chapter 1 Secrets

**Supernatural-hero's**

 **Chapter-1 secrets**

It was a normal day at Mt justice, well as normal as a hollowed out mountain filled with teen heroes can be, M'gaan was baking with Zatanna and Artemis having some "Girl time" as M'gaan put it, Superboy was with Superman and Lois in Metropolis, Aqualad was staying in Atlantis for awhile to help out with a important event, Kid flash was with Red arrow in his room talking.

Kid flash and Red arrow or rather Wally West and Roy Harper weren't just talking about School or Girls like usual, No they were talking about a common plight, vampirism , Not just the belief of vampires but being said creatures.

"So has anyone figured it out yet?" Roy asked worriedly whilst sitting on Wally's Flash themed Bed covers watching the speedster pace in front of him, Wally stopped pacing and turned to look at his long time friend with slight concern.

"No, but i think aunt Iris and uncle B are getting worried about me, i mean it is weird for me, a speedster, to refuse food at dinner, like garlic bread last night" Wally told Roy before he fixed his eyes to the ground, thinking" maybe i should say I'm allergic or something" Wally said mumbling the last part to himself before looking back up at Roy with worry etched on his features

"Why? Did someone find out about you? Was it Ollie? No..WAIT" Wally exclaimed then gasped his eyes widening to saucers "Was it a bad guy?! Oh no Roy this is bad, this is so so BAD" Wally rambled his pacing starting up again as he voiced his concern in 'speedster language' as Robin called it.

"Wally stop pacing it's fine no one found out!" Roy told the worried speedster, who was starting to burn a trench into the carpet beneath his feet, finally Roy got up and firmly put his hand on Wally's shoulder to stop him from pacing any longer, Wally stopped and looked a Roy confused.

"I'm fine Wally no one found out, although Ollie and Dinah are getting a bit concerned i think" Roy expressed tiredly as he and Wally sat down together on the ground, there backs up against the bed, Roy put his head in his hands and sighed drowsily

"Maybe we should just tell someone, i mean is it really worth all this stress and anxiety to keep it a secret? Someone is eventually gonna find out, why not make it on our terms and just tell someone first instead of them finding out through some mistake or someone else?" Wally thoroughly explained his train of thought to the other hero

"but what if they turn on us? Or try to kill us like the monsters we are! They would shun us!" Roy Sounded weary and sad as he made this statement, he stood and looked at the wall his back facing the younger teen

"They would be more likely to shun us if they found out from some stupid slip up rather than us telling them!, besides there are friends and family! We can start slow, tell one or two people than make are way up telling more" Wally suggested placing a comforting hand on Roy's shoulder who in turn glanced at him before turning to face him, Wally let his hand drop to his side as Roy looked at the ground in thought, after a minute Roy looked up at Wally and sighed

"Okay you make a reasonable and complying point." Roy said looking at Wally "But how do we tell them and who should we tell first?" Roy continued and raised an brow when Wally put on a thinking face and stared into space.

"Yeah we can't just go up to whom ever we choose and say 'Hey there, you know all those stories and tales about vampires, you know the creatures that can turn into bats and live on blood? Ya well there real and me and Roy are some of them, have a good day' that would be bad" Wally joked grinning teasingly at Roy who failed to hold in a light laugh.

"But seriously we should tell someone who, we trust with our lives and know would never betray our trust, someone we've known for a long time and we have assurance that they would never forsake us" Wally listed off on his fingers as Roy looked at him in thought, then at the same time both protege's looked at each other with matching smiles.

"well there's pretty much only one person that fit those traits besides are mentors, are little bro!" Wally happily announced to his bed room, as he enthusiastic turned to Roy who wore a smile that matched Wally's own.

"let's go find Robin" Roy said to wally as he walked out the door into the hallway Wally following right behind, the two non related brothers walked into the main living room area where they saw the girls in the kitchen talking as they presumably waited for something they were baking, they all turned to look at the boys as they entered the kitchen space

"hey Wally, Roy what's up?" Zatanna asked the two new comers pleasantly as she looked around Artemis, who was sitting beside her, to see the two, who in turn walked closer to the girls

"Oh hey Wally! I thought you and Roy were out?" M'gaan asked the pair sweetly "I'm sorry if we disturbed you two from what ever you were doing!" M'gaan continued apolitically

"Nah, you guys were fine we didn't even know you were in here, we were looking for Rob, have any of you seen him?" Wally asked looking around as if to see Robin just standing there, the girls looked at each other before Artemis shook her head and looked at Wally.

"Sorry Baywatch, there's a reason he's Batman's Son, ya know the whole disappear-when-you-thought-he-was-right-behind-you thing" the archer retorted as M'gaan floated over to them

"sorry but he hasn't walked by or anything, as far as i know" M'gaan mumbled the last part as Zatanna shook her head looking at the ground before glancing back up at the group

"yeah if he doesn't want anyone to know where he is, well, they ain't gonna know where he is, i didn't even know he was here today, thought he was in Gotham doing...bat stuff" Zatanna told the crowd of teen heroes

"Hmm okay thanks anyways lady's, come Roy-boy, to Robins room!" Wally yelled as he ran down the hallway they had come from, Roy followed at a normal pace grumbling something about stupid nick names, or 'told him a hundred times' as M'gaan and Zatanna giggled and Artemis shook her head and rolled her eyes fondly with a smirk across her lips.

Once the determined duo came to a halt in front of Robins room they looked at each other with slight worry but overall enthusiasm before they nodded and Wally knocked on the steel door in front of them, there was no answer so they just walked in, to find Robin or Dick Grayson , he didn't have his mask on, zoned out looking at his holo-computer with his back up against the wall , completely absorbed in his task, what task that was Roy and Wally had no idea.

"Yo Rob was up?" Wally asked smirking in small victory as Dick slightly jumped at the sound of his voice, said boy looked up at the two in surprise before turning off his computer and scooting to the edge of his bed and looking up at the pair of new comers with a playful glare.

"Geez Wally you almost gave me a heart attack!" the raven haired boy exclaimed as Wally and Roy sat down next to him on his black comforter

"Me?! Give the famous boy wonder a heart attack!? Tsk tsk Rob tsk tsk batman would kill you if he knew I, kid loud mouth of central city almost gave YOU a heart attack!" Wally reckoned playfully, nudging Dick with his shoulder , Dick smirked and looked at Wally with a raised brow

" Did you just say 'Kid loud mouth of central city'? Where are you from the middle ages? " Dick joked as Wally stuck his tongue out at him while Roy laughed quietly at the two, they were his brothers, related by blood or not , and he loved them even when they were being annoying or silly

"No, man if i was from the middle ages i would be wherein those big puffy sleeves and a pair of slicked buckled shoes" Wally teased back "anyways me and Roy needed to tell you something, it's important " the red headed speedster continued more serious than before, Dick relized it must be important so he nodded for them to continue.

"well, okay how much do you know about the supernatural? Like i don't know vampires for example" Wally asked tilting his head to the side , looking at his little brother, Roy just sat there watching until Wally needed him to continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Secrets revealed

Supernatural-hero's

 **Chapter** **2- Secrets revealed**

 **YO it's me the writer! Batformer1138 or whatever the site says...(names don't like staying the same when it comes to me) any who my last chapter cut off too soon! It was suppose to end like 8 paragraphs longer! So here they are + more!**

" _well, okay how much do you know about the supernatural? Like i don't know vampires for example" Wally asked tilting his head to the side , looking at his little brother, Roy just sat there watching until Wally needed him to continue._

"Well i know a lot actually, ya know cause batman wanted me to" Dick finished hurriedly looking awkward and feeling pretty uncomfortable with the conversation, Roy and Wally looked at each other skeptically before there attention to Dick.

"Okay well ya see, uh, me and Roy know lots about vampires too cause we ,uh" Wally stuttered slightly trying to decide how to tell his little brother he and his other brother were vampires, _'this is WAY harder than i thought it was gonna be'_ Wally thought to himself as he looked to Roy for help.

Roy sighed than looked at Dick who had a confusion written on his face, Wally took a deep breath than looked at Roy and nodded, so Roy sighed once more than turned back to Dick new determination in his eyes.

"Dick, have you noticed anything strange about me and Wally since we've known each other?" Roy asked cautiously as Dick looked down in thought before the raven haired teen looked back up at them and answered tentatively

"Sorta, i know you guys like to do missions at night and you hate the smell of garlic" Dick looked in thought for a moment before continuing " and i know you guys almost never eat with the team, but that's all i can think of besides you're both sorta pale but that's just genetics i think" he finished and looked up at Roy and Wally curiously

"Yeah, those are all strange things and we have a reason, me and Wally have a secret, before we tell you we need to have your word you won't tell anyone, unless we say" Roy stated firmly looking at his little brother with questioning eyes, Dick looked up at his two non biological siblings and with determination running through him he nodded

"you can trust me" he answered resolutely, Wally and Roy looked at Dick with criticism before they nodded

"Okay, me and Roy are..." Wally said before he and Roy both continued "Vampires" they said in unison looking at the teen in front of them for any signs of hate or fear, they found none.

Dick sat there for a moment processing the information he had just been given before he looked up at them, Roy and Wally sat biting there bottom lips waiting to be shunned or told they were evil but were surprised when Dick only looked up at them slowly.

"one question" he said shyly looking at them "are you part of the 'blood circle'?" he asked meekly looking slightly frightened at what there answer might be, Roy and Wally's eyes widened considerably ' _he know about them!'_ was the thought that went rushing through both Wally and Roy's minds

The 'Blood Circle', a group of Vampire and corrupt monster hunter supremacists that think Vampires and hunters should be at the top of the food chain, rule all humans and monsters except werewolf's, they think all werewolf's alike are weak pathetic creatures that should either be enslaved or killed on sight, neither of which are preferred by werewolf's, they are the reason vampires have such a bad name and the reason werewolf's are endangered. The 'Blood Circle' has it's hand in every politician and bureaucrat alike in Romanian lands and has turned there sights on North America and has been bribing and corrupting elected officials in the U.S and Canada for the last three or so years to test there powers of persuasion.

"Oh Hell no! Those guys are a bunch of pompous jerks! They have no right to call themselves vampires!" Wally ranted as Roy nodded in agreement

"yeah they wanted us to join for reasons they wouldn't say but we said no, there idiots, and mean idiots too" Roy added as Wally calmed down a bit before the two looked over at Dick who's whole body seemed to sag in relief at the news.

"Quick Q, how do you know what the 'Blood Circle' is?" Wally asked the nervous looking teen, who in turn looked even more nervous.

"I...Uh...Batman!...I, um mean Batman...wanted me too...know..." Dick finished weakly obviously trying to cover something up, Roy and Wally looked at him with scepticism.

"Dick..."Roy drew out trying to coax information out of the younger teen "what are you hiding?"

"Come on Dickie tell us, you can trust us" Roy continued to coo at his little brother, finally after a minute Dick sighed in defeat and looked at Wally and Roy, biting his lip slightly he breathed in and out calming breaths, before he spoke seriously,looking them in the eye.

"are you two, uh...against...other supernaturals?...like the 'Blood Circle'?"He asked tentatively,Roy shook his head as did Wally, before Wally gasped and started to smile.

"OH OH are you a vampire to?! Oh no wait you said other supernaturals so not the same...hmm" Wally thought out loud humming in thought, Dick quickly shushed him with a hand on his shoulder as he stood up, back facing his brothers.

"No Wally I'm not a Vampire like you two, I'm a...I'm a..." Batman's protege sighed before turning to face the two of them.

"I'm a werewolf..." He whispered as Roy's and Wally's eyes widened almost comically before Wally shot up and hugged his little Bro tightly smiling brightly, Roy got up and joined the hug.

"why didn't you tell us sooner lil bro?" Wally asked quietly still a small smile on his face as he enjoyed the hug with his brothers

"I thought you guys might think I'm a monster, but then i was going to tell you tomorrow" came the muffled yet still audible reply.

Roy and Wally tightened there hold and together said "Brothers till the end , Brother till the end"

 **Short chapter is short X_X anyways you guy's can REVEIW if ya want! Although i won't and can't force ya... what do you guy's think...It's not bad for my first YJ fic i think but who am i to say! Sorry if there OOC sometimes *Sigh* OH before my puny mind forgets, do you guys want any pairings? They can be slash I don't mind! Anyways! See you guys next time on "TAWN" (Totally Awesome Writer Network) no no jk i suck 0_o -BatFormer1138**


End file.
